When The New Year's Eve Comes
by capellaline
Summary: Sakura tak pernah bahagia berpacaran dengan Sasuke/Naruto juga tak bahagia bersama Hinata/Salah satu dari mereka harus mengambil langkah berani/Bagaimana jika perselingkuhan adalah jalannya/Dibawah dentuman kembang api malam tahun baru "Percakapan singkat" itu terjadi/


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. All chara belong to Masashi Kishimoto sensei**

**Warning: AU(High School Sett),maybe rust,typho(s),and litle bit OOC**

**Fic pertama ini saya persembahkan untuk sahabat saya sirius-san cinta sekali saya sama dia.**

**Saat saya mempublish fic ini pertama kalinya. Dunno what's wrong ada banyak sekali kata yang hilang dengan sendrinya. jadi terpaksa saya harus me-recheck lagi. Halah whateper dengan cobaan-cobaan itu,,,,**

**Happy reading dude,,**

.

.

.

.

**When the New Year's Eve comes**

.

.

.

Gadis itu terduduk ditepi jendela yang terbuka. Kedua lututnya dijadikan sebagai tumpuan dagunya yang mungil. Pipi merah miliknya menggembung ketika ia meniupi kedua tangannya,mencoba memberi kehangatan pada telapakannya yang hampir saja beku.

Ia semakin mengeratkan dua simpul tali mantel yang melingkari pinggang rampingnya. Sial, Jikalau dia tau udara akan terasa sedingin ini, lebih baik ia berfikir dua kali untuk menukar antara mantel mahal miliknya dengan selimut tebal yang pasti jauh lebih berguna. Bahkan Ia bisa merasakan embun es yang masuk ke rongga pernafasannya hingga membuat giginya bergemerutuk.

Gadis itu mengarahkan emeraldnya menuju pemandangan dibawah sana. Dari lantai dua kamarnya dapat dilihat dengan jelas setiap rumah di kompleks ini memasang lampu warna-warni di gerbang ataupun pintu masuk juga dibeberapa pohon cemara sisa natal kemarin. Rumah-rumah itu terlihat ramai dengan aksesorisnya masing-masing, cara sang pemilik rumah untuk menikmati hari terakhir tahun ini

Gadis itu semakin merunduk. Kelopak matanya menutup sempurna, terlihat sekali gurat lelah di air mukanya.

Kembali ia tatap direksi luar rumahnya. Di bulan Desember akhir itu,kawasan real estate yang ia tinggali penuh dengan eksistensi manusia. Melalui kaca jendela kamarnya, manik emerald gadis itu bergerak ke kiri dan kanan memperhatikan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang melewati rumah gedong tak berpagarnya. Sebagian dari mereka menjinjing _bag paper_ besar yang ia tengarai berisi petasan, bahkan ada beberapa anak-anak yang menjadikan pekarangannya sebagai lapangan adu tembak, memanfaatkan kesempatan terakhir mereka dengan bermain bersama sisa-sisa salju tipis sebelum mencair sepenuhnya.

"Aduhh!"

Salah satu dari mereka mengernyit sakit sambil memegangi bahu kanannya yang tertembak gumpalan salju berukuran segenggaman tangan. Gadis kecil berkuncir dua itu menjatuhkan dirinya dengan sengaja untuk menambah kesan dramatisir atas kesakitan yang ia alami. Tak lama anak itu berdiri dengan gaya sempoyongan sembari menatap teman-teman yang hendak menolongnya tadi. Siapa sangka gadis kecil itu malah menghujani mereka dengan belasan bola salju kecil yang ia sembunyikan dibalik mantel miliknya.

"Kyaaaa!Rasakan pembalasan ku"

"Heyy Udon!Kau curang!"

Si gadis kecil melompat kegirangan, goncangan itu membuat dua belah rambutnya yang dikuncir menyapu udara.

Terlihat menyenangkan,namun tidak rasional.

Bosan dengan pemandangan diluar rumah, ia alihkan permata hijaunya kebagian dalam ruangan. Kamar megahnya nampak berantakan karena warna-warni tak senada berhamburan dimana-mana. Gadis bersurai merah muda dengan mantel musim dingin yang masih melekat ditubuhnya itu menatap pusing pada gadis lain yang masih berkutatria di depan sebuah almari kayu besar miliknya

Tangan si _blonde_ terus bergulat mengoyak seluruh isi di dalamnya. Semua baju yang sebelumnya tertata rapi kini acak kadut bertebaran dilantai vinyl kamar itu. Sesekali ia menggunakan punggung tangannya untuk menyeka peluh yang membanjiri dahinya yang tak berponi. Baju singlet abu-abu yang ia kenakan nampak basah dibagian punggung, padahal udara di luar dinginnya maksimal. Tak kunjung menemukan sesuatu yang di cari gadis itu mulai berteriak histeris seolah hendak menjambaki rambutnya sendiri.

"Apa-apaan ini! Apa kau tak punya gaun layak pakai?" Teriaknya.

Gadis satunya tak merespon, Ia terlalu letih dengan kegiatan mereka seharian ini. Menyusuri seluruh _departement store_ hanya untuk mendapatkan gaun pesta menawan dengan potongan harga hampir setengahnya bukanlah hal mudah_tak masuk akal_. Lalu pada akhirnya mereka harus rela pulang dengan tangan hampa. Semua itu sudah cukup membuat ukiran lelah diwajah super manisnya. Sakura benar-benar butuh istirahat.

"Sakura!"

"Sakura!"

Yang dipanggil namanya itu menoleh malas,

"Hnn?"

"Hnn? Hn katamu,tidak bisakah kau menunjukan sedikit gairah?"

Kembali tak ada respon dari bibir mungilnya, ia malah berjalan menjauh dari kaca jendela menuju ranjang berselimutkan _bed cover_ senada dengan rambut pendeknya dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya, keras sekali.

"Ayolah_ forehead_! Setidaknya bantu aku memilih gaun yang cocok."

"_Pig_, kakiku sudah membengkak karena berjalan seharian. Aku ingin istirahat sebentar." katanya sambil meraih bantal merah hati dan memeluknya erat.

" _I need your help_, aku harus terlihat mempesona di didepan Shikamaru."

Sakura membuka kelopak matanya menatap teman pirangnya intens.

"Ino, kau akan terlihat cantik dengan pakaian apapun."

Ino mendekatkan diri pada sosok sahabatnya dan berangsur duduk diranjang bagian bawah.

"Sakura... aku ingin terlihat sempurna malam ini, sudah hampir seminggu Shikamaru bersikap cuek padaku." gadis itu mulai lagi berceloteh sembari memilin-milin jari kaki Sakura.

"Aku ingin dia menyesal karena sudah menyia-nyiakan pacar secantik diriku."

Sakura kali ini terdiam,ia mulai merasa iba pada sahabatnya yang satu ini. Shikamaru dan Ino memang pasangan yang paling hobi bertengkar melebihi dirinya dan Sasuke_kekasihnya_. Namun mereka juga tak bakal tahan jika terus menerus tidak rukun. Lihat saja kurang dari seminggu nantinya ada salah satu diantara mereka yang akan meminta maaf duluan kemudian mendeklarasikan rasa ketidaknyamanan masing-masing yang dilanjutkan dengan acara berpelukan serta ciuman hangat._ Cih_. Hal yang belum pernah ada dalam buku harian pasangan Haruno-Uchiha

"Sakura, bantu aku kali ini saja." katanya memelas sambil menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya tepat di hidung mancung miliknya

"_Please.._"

Sakura mengacak-ngacak rambutnya kesal dan bedecak tak jelas. Ia segera bangkit berjalan menuju almari kecil penuh drower di sebelah kiri tempat tidurnya. Ditariknya gagang kecil laci itu. Dari sana ia mengambil sebuah kotak besar berwarna biru muda dan melemparkannya pada Ino.

Ino yang kaget langsung menangkapnya dengan kedua tangan,

"A-pa ini?"

"Jangan banyak bicara!buka saja!"

Gadis itu mengikuti instruksi sahabatnya. Dibukanya kotak itu dengan melepaskan simpul pita yang terkait lemah. Mata aquamarine nya berbinar melihat isi yang terdapat di dalamnya.

"S-sakura darimana kau mendapat gaun ini?"

"Kado natal dari _kaa-san_."

"Sudah pernah kau pakai?"

Sakura menggeleng singkat

"L-lalu?"

"Apalagi? pakai gaun itu untuk festival nanti malam!"

"M-maksudmu kau memberikan gaun ini untukku?"

Mata emerald Sakura langsung melebar. Ganas sekali.

"Hanya kupinjamkan, baka!"

Ino cemberut sebentar, namun segera berganti lagi dengan untaian senyum.

"Kau yakin meminjamkan gaun ini untukku?"

"Hnn"

"Benar?"

"Kalau kau bicara lagi,aku tak kan pernah meminjamkan gaun itu!"

Ino malah tertawa renyah, "Oke-oke maafkan aku_ my forehead_, sayang"

"Lalu gaun apa yang akan kau pakai di acara festival nanti malam?"

Sakura terlihat berpikir, ia melihat sekeling kamar yang jauh dari kesan rapi itu. Dan Ahaaa! dia menemukan gaun merah selutut yang tergeletak tepat di bawah kakinya.

"Ini, gaun ini yang akan kupakai." gadis merah muda itu menjembreng gaun yang baru saja ia dapatkan. Ino memperhatikan benda itu intens.

"Ehhm, manis sih. Tapi apakau yakin gaun itu bisa membuat orang lain terpesona?"

Mendengar itu Sakura malah tertawa sarkas."Pig ku sayang,kurasa kau lupa satu bukan seorang Miss Tebar Pesona macam dirimu."

"Well,bukan itu maksudku,apa kau tak ingin terlihat sempurna di mata Sasuke-kun?"

Hatinya mencelos mendengar nama Sasuke. Seharian ini nama kekasihnya sengaja tak dimasukan dalam daftar obrolan '_girls day_' mereka. Entahlah tapi dengan memikirkan pemuda itu akan membuat hati Sakura berkonspirasi.

Si gadis pirang menaikan satu alisnya dan bersedekap menunggu jawaban yang sepertinya takkan terlontar.

"Jadi?"

Sakura bungkam seribu bahasa .Dalam hatinya ia benar-benar ingin melihat pemuda itu mengerjap terpesona karena kecantikannya. Ia ingin pemuda itu secara tegas menggiringnya ke tengah altar untuk berdansa. Ia ingin pemuda itu memberikan kecupan ketika kembang api pertama diluncurkan. Ia ingin mendapatkan kebahagiaan itu sekali saja ,tapi apa itu semua mungkin?Bukankah itu semua mustahil?Yang sedang dibicarakan saat ini adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

Gadis itu memberikan senyuman yang dipaksakan, "Gaun apapun yang kupakai Sasuke-kun pasti akan senang."

"Lupakan perkataan ku barusan,lagi pula aku tak yakin dia terlalu sibuk menjadi ketua panitia festival malam tahun baru itu,bukan?"

Hati Sakura terasa miris,alhasil hanya senyum getir yang menjadi respon.

'Criiiiinggg'

Ponsel didalam saku mantel Sakura berbunyi syahdu. Ia menatap layar ponsel itu. Sebuah Short Message terkirim untuknya . Dari pemuda bodoh itu,Uzumaki Naruto.

Ia enggan menyentuh layar touchscreen miliknya,bukan karena malas menerima pesan dari Naruto. Keadaan tangannya yang berselimut sarung tangan membuat ia setengah hati memencet kolaborasi sandi pada ponsel androidnya.

Setelah ia tekan options,kemudian terbaca olehnya.

_'Percaya tidak kebahagiaan itu bisa didapat dengan sedikit keberanian?30 menit sebelum tahun berganti kutunggu kedatanganmu diatap sekolah :)_

_Uzumaki Naruto'_

Lagi-lagi ia berdecak malas, disela decaknya bibir tipis gadis itu sempat terkembang sebuah senyum singkat . Yahh senyum tulus pertamanya hari ini .

"Dasar, _baka-ototou._"

Kembali ia memasukkan ponsel ketempat semula. Seolah bersikap masa bodoh dengan sms yang baru didapatkannya barusan.

"Sms dari siapa?" Mata aquamarine Ino menyelidik.

Gadis itu tersenyum lagi,megacuhkan raut muka aneh diwajah Ino yang penuh dengan seribu tanda tanya.

"Bukan siapa-siapa. Sana pergi mandi!".

.

.

.

Taksi itu menepi tepat di depan gerbang besar Konoha High School .Dua gadis cantik keluar dari kemudi belakang. Sakura dan Ino melambai sekilas pada supir taxi yang telah berjasa membawa mereka sampai ketempat ini lalu segera berbalik memasuki gerbang utama.

Ino berjalan terlebih dulu,mendahului Sakura yang masih memaku ditempat,Enggan. Berada di festival ini tidaklah termasuk dalam schedule kegiatannya. Well menurutnya,mendatangi acara semacam ini hanya menghambur-hamburkan uang serta waktunnya yang berharga,benar-benar jauh dari istilah rasional. Sedikit informasi,Dahulu dia memang tipe gadis yang tergila-gila dengan yang namanya Pesta .Tapi itu terjadi dulu sekali!sekitar 2 tahun yang lalu tepatnya saat ia belum menjadi kekasih Uchiha Sasuke,berpacaran dengan si bungsu Uchiha itu menuntutnya bertransformasi menjadi seorang gadis yang 'bersahaja'. Dan taraaaa! Inilah Sakura yang sekarang begitu sederhana,irit bicara,suka menabung,baik hati dan tidak sombong.

Dua tahun terakhir ini Ia lebih suka menghabiskan malam tahun barunya dengan berdiam diri dirumah,meringkuk disisi pojok sofa kesayangannya dan menyaksikan film-film horor koleksinya,terkadang kalaupun ia rindu dengan pemandangan kembang api yang menghujami langit dimalam tahun baru,palingan ia hanya akan merapat kejendela kamarnya dan memerhatikan dari kejauhan,Hanya sejauh itu.

"Sakura-chan,ayo cepat."

Sakura terkaget namanya dipanggil tiba-tiba. Membuyarkan semua pikiran-pikiran kuno yang bergelayut diotaknya. Mau tak mau ia berjalan memasuki area gerbang mendapati tangan Ino menyeretnya secara paksa.

Ketika memasuki gerbang utama, keduanya dibuat mengerjap berkali-kali. Hampir saja mereka tak mengenali sekolahnya sendiri. Sekolah tua itu disulap menjadi layaknya pasar malam lengkap dengan stand-stand yang berjejer rapi. Sungguh terpujilah para panitia yang telah bersusah payah mendekorasi tempat ini.

Ino antusias menyusuri satu persatu stand yang ada. Raut manisnya mencerah mendapati stand yang menjual berbagai aksesoris cantik di ujung sana memasang banner

_'Diskon 50 persen untuk sepuluh pembeli pertama'_ .

Ia segera menghambur ketempat itu. Dasar gadis penggila diskon.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Sakura,Hanya dengan memandangi lampu kecil berwarna-warni serta musik yang diputar melebihi kapasitas sudah serasa membuatnya pusing tujuh keliling.

Ino mulai membandingkan antara perhiasan satu dan yang lainya sebelum memutuskan mana yang akan dibeli,terkadang ia bertanya bagaimana pendapat Sakura,namun rupanya gadis itu sama sekali tak tertarik.

"Ternyata kau disini."

Keduanya mengenali suara barusan. Ternyata Shikamaru muncul secara tiba-tiba dari belakang. Sakura mundur selangkah,memberikan ruang bagi dua sejoli yang tengah berseteruh itu,Dilihatnya pria nanas itu melirik sosok Ino yang masih berpura-pura tak menyadari kedatangannya. ekormatanya terus mengikuti gerak jari lentik kekasihnya yang terus bergulat dengan ratusan aksesoris imitasi itu.

"Sampai kapan kau mau bersikap seperti ini?" Shikamaru akhirnya angkat bicara.

Sudah pasti gadis pirang itu mendengar ucapannya namun ia tetap membisu. Sakura mendesah,tangan satunya terangkat untuk memijiti keningnya sendiri,Ia merasa pusing dengan adegan acuh tak acuh pasangan nyentrik dihadapannya. Seingatnya Ino lah yang bersih keras untuk datang ke festival dan berdandan ala putri raja untuk membuat si kepala nanas itu terpesona. Namun saat pangeran yang diharapkan datang,kenapa malah bersikap sok jual mahal begitu.

"Terserah kau saja."

Lelaki itu berbalik dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan stand.

"Hei laki-laki pemalas!"

Shikamaru menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku ingin sekali berdansa denganmu." teriaknya.

Lelaki itu menoleh,menatap wajah kekasihnya yang bersemu mrah,walau dengan tampang setegah hati,tapi tetap saja pada akhirnya Ia ulurkan salah satu tangannya yang sedari tadi tersimpan didalam saku celana jins miliknya untuk menyambut Ino.

"Kemarilah, _troublesome_."

.

.

.

Sakura duduk di stand berwarna mencolok di paling ujung. Tangannya terangkat memberi isyarat pada teman sekelasnya _Karin_yang bertugas menjaga stand malam itu. Saat pikirannya sedang kalut begini memesan sepiring anmitsu cherry bisa membuat moodnya membaik. Ia melirik jam digital dari ponsel miliknya,pukul sepuluh malam . Gadis itu menginvasi seluruh penjuru ruangan ditempat itu,mencari seseorang yang bahkan belum ia ketahui siapa. Sasuke 'kah?

Sakura menemukan sosok yang mungkin dicarinya. Sasuke berdiri ditengah panggung sana, tengah sibuk mengarahkan seluruh kru lighting acara dansa. Laki-laki itu adalah ketua panitia festival ini,dengan kesibukannya yang bejibun itu bisa dimaklumi kalau ia tak bisa menemui Sakura barang sedetikpun,sungguh Sakura sangat maklum. Gadis itu memperhatikan kekasihnya yang kini juga tengah mengedarkan pandangan kearahnya,Lelaki itu tersenyum singkat. Seasaat ia terpesona dengan ketampanan laki-laki berjas kelabu itu.

Manik hijaunya bergerilya lagi kepusat keramaian yang berasal dari stand kelas 12-2 .Stand itu menyediakan aneka macam permainan khas pasar malam . Papan darts menjadi salah salah satunya. Dan benar dugaannya dimana ada keributan disitulah_ The God of Pranks _Naruto berada. Naruto menjadikan stand itu sebagai arena pertaruhan .Walau samar gadis itu dapat mendengar para kerumunan yang mengitari bocah bodoh itu mengeluh-eluhkan namanya.

"Lihat saja Kiba, kalau aku berhasil mengenai titik bull papan itu,Sakura akan jadi milikku dan kau berhutang 2 mangkuk ramen padaku."

Lalu lelaki itu berkosentrasi penuh menentukan ancang-ancang terbaik menghunusnya . Satu mata blue shapirnya terpejam. Ia memaju-mundurkan tangan kanannya yang sudah memegang panah kecil, dan dengan sedikit hentakan,,,,

'Whuussss'

Panah itu melesat cepat dan kini tepat mengenai titik bull pada papan darts tanpa meleset sedikitpun.

"Sial, aku kalah." Kiba merutuk atas kekalahan telaknya.

Naruto tersenyum bangga, ia sadar betul Sakura sedang mempehatikannya,bocah itu mengerling nakal sambil mengacungkan jempolnya ke arahSakura. Tertangkap basah,kontan saja Sakura gelagapan. Gadis itu berdalih dengan menyuapkan anmitsu yang telah lama lenyap dari piringnya.

Melihat gadis pujaannya itu salah tingkah Naruto semakin memperlebar cengiran bodohnya. Berada dibawah temaram lampu membuat cengiran itu lebih menyerupai seringaian.

_'Shit that boy looks so sexy.'_

Sakura segera menghapus pikiran-pikiran bodoh yang tiba-tiba melesat dikepalanya.

_'Hell no. Naruto such a troublesome,right?'_

Dilihatnya bocah itu masih memperhatikan kedireksinya dan malah berjalan mendekat. Sakura segera beranjak dari kursi tempatnya duduk lalu melangkah pergi. Belum sampai selangkah ,ia mendapati sebuah tangan kekar mencengkeram legannya kuat. Keadaan ini terpaksa membuatnya berbalik. Ooww, Wajah keduanya hampir bersentuhan,sampai-sampai Sakura dapat merasakan hembusan nafas lelaki itu yang kian memburu.

"M-mau apa kau?"

Sakura mendorong dada bidang Naruto,memberikan ruang diantara mereka.

Naruto melangkah maju,menghapus jarak Sakura lagi-lagi mundur selangkah.

"Kau tak bisa kemana-mana! Kita masih punya urusan"

"A-pa?"

Naruto menurunkan cengkeramannya ke pergelangan tangan Sakura dan menarik gadis itu menjauh dari sisi lapangan tempat festival itu berada.

.

.

.

Pemuda pirang itu terus menggiring Sakura melewati lorong-lorong kelas yang gelap. Tak ada perlawanan berarti dari gadis manis itu ,sakura heran dengan sikap lelaki yang yang biasanya sangat berisik ini.

"Kita mau kemana?"

Naruto menyeringai tipis,tak menggubris pertanyaan yang terus terlontar dari bibir lawan bicara itu. Ia berhenti tepat didepan sebuah pintu yang tertutup,Sakura semakin heran.

"Kok berhenti disini?"

Sakura baru tersadar,pintu yang berada tepat dihadapanya saat ini adalah pintu menuju atap sekolah.

"Kenapa kau membawaku ketempat ini?"

Naruto mundur beberapa langkah,memposisikan dirinya berdiri di belakang Sakura.

"Eh, mau apa?"

"Astaga kau ini cerewet sekali. Tutup saja matamu."

Sesaat gadis itu merasa khawatir dengan apa yang hendak Naruto lakukan.

"Tenanglah Sakura-chan aku tak akan berbuat yang aneh-aneh padamu."

Sial laki-laki itu tahu apa yang sedang ia banyak bicara gadis itu keburu menutup matanya.

.

.

.

Sakura terperangah. Bibirnya serasa kelu untuk berucap. Demiapapun pemandangan sederhana yang tersuguh di depan matanya ini sungguh luar biasa. Lampu-lampu kecil itu berpijar memantulan warna-warni cahaya yang temaram. Beberapa pot bonsai kecil yang biasa ia lihat di kebun sekolah berelokasi dan tersusun rapi di sana. bagian tengah terdapat sebuah bangku taman dengan warna pucat yang ditaburi kelopak bunga mawar yang dapat dihitung jumlahya.

Naruto menggenggam erat pergelangan tangannya, menuntunnya lebih jauh untuk megeksplorsi tempat ini. Darisitu Sakura tersadar biasan cahaya yang dilihatnya tak hanya berasal dari lampu -lampu kecil itu,melainkan juga dari puluhan lilin yang tersusun rapi membentuk pola hati. Gadis itu meoleh ke direksi samping. Naruto tengah tersenyum damai.

Deg.

'Perasaan apa ini?'

"Mau duduk?" Lelaki itu mengarahkan telunjuknya pada bagku panjang ditempat itu.

"_Why not_?"

Sakura berjalan mendahului,Jari lentiknya menyingkirkan helai-helai kelopak bunga mawar yang bertaburan. Naruto segera menyusul dan memposisikan dirinya duduk disebelah gadis itu.

"Kau yang menyiapkan semua ini sendirian,eh?"

Pemuda pirang itu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal

"Ehm, Shikamaru memberi sedikit bantuan,sebenarnya ada Sai juga yang ikut andil mendekorasi tempat ini"

"Sudah kuduga."

"Kau menyukainya,Sakura-chan?"

Sunggingan senyum hangat tercipta dari bibirnya,ia menatap intens ocean blue itu lama.

" sangat Naruto."

Hening menyeruak dari tempat itu. Waktu serasa berhenti dalam sekejap sampai keduanya kikuk menyadari rona merah yang menyemburat dari pipi masing-masing.

"Apa hubunganmu dan teme berjalan lancar?"

Sebuah pertanyaan membekukan suasana nan hangat itu. Gadis itu tak kunjung menjawab ia tak ingin nama Sasuke merusak moodnya yang sudah membaik.

Sakura berdalih

"Naruto tentang smsmu waktu itu... kurasa aku akan-"

Naruto beranjak dari tempatnya duduk,menuju ketepi pagar kawat memandangi Sakura sendu dari balik pundaknya.

"Sepertinya Sasuke benar-benar tak memperlakukanmu dengan baik ya?"

"Jangan berbicara seolah kau memperlakukan Hinata-chan dengan pantas." gadis itu duduk sambil menyilangkan kedua kakinya.

"_You realized it too,didn't you_?"

Well Sakura boleh mulai tak mengerti arah pembicaraan ini.

"Pernahkah kau menyadari bahwa sebenarnya teme juga tersiksa?"

Gadis itu mengernyitkan dahinya tak percaya,bagaimanapun juga posisinyalah yang lebih tersakiti saat ini.

"Kau ini bicara apa? Jelas-jelas disini aku yang tersakiti. Wanitalah yang selalu mengalah. Lelaki sepertimu mana tau perasaan wanita?"

Kepalanya menengadah ke langit diatas sana yang masih bersih. Suhu dini hari ini terasa semakin menusuk tulangnya . Iseng, pemuda itu menghembus ke udara hingga menyebabkan kabut putih tercipta dari mulutnya.

"Kau sedang apa?"

Naruto tak merespon,masih sibuk dengan ritualnya menatap langit.

Gadis itu berdiri dari tempatnya dan menepi ke pagar kawat pembatas,menghampiri Naruto.

"Sejak kapan kau suka menatap langit seperti Shikamaru?

"Tidak, hanya sedang menikmati suasana malam terakhir ditahun ini"

"Terdengar aneh kalau kau yang mengucapkanya." Sakura menoleh pada pemuda disampingnya yang tersenyum tipis. Rautnya menyendu.

'Pemuda ini sebenarnya kenapa?'

"Sama seperti saat kau mencintai seseorang yang tidak mencintaimu."

"Hah?"

"Ya, mencoba mencintai seseorang yang tidak bisa kita cintai juga menyakitkan,Sakura-chan."

Mata Sakura membulat sepenuhnya,tak menyangka kalimat barusan terlontar dari mulut Naruto . Pemuda bodoh itu.

Udara yang dingin itu memanas seiring dengan emosi yang mereka luapkan masing-masing.

"Sakura-chan aku memahami teme,karena aku juga berada dalam posisinya. Sama seperti kau yang juga memahami perasaan Hinata-chan!"

Hati Sakura sakit bagai terhantam ribuan sembilu. Dari celah pagar kawat besi pembatas,ia memelorotkan permata hijaunya menatap festival yang penuh hiruk pikuk itu. Masih dapat dilihat dengan jelas Sasuke tengah tertawa lepas dibawah sana ,tanpa diriny . Benarkah Lelaki itu terluka karenanya?Terluka karena terus mencoba mencintainya?

"Jadi kau membawa ku ketempat ini hanya untuk membicarakan hal bodoh itu?"

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya ,menunda bendungan air mata yang tak lama lagi akan menuruni kedua pipi pualamnya.

"Kurasa tak ada lagi hal yang perlu kita bicarakan" Gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya untuk meninggalkan tempat itu.

Langkahnya terhenti,mendapati sebuah tangan kekar merengkuh leher jenjangnya. Hangat menjalari sekujur tubuhnya. Pemuda itu mendekapnya dari belakang.

"Kumohon, jangan pergi." ucapnya lirih.

"Naruto-"

"Kau juga sudah menyadarinya,kan? dengan hubungan bodoh ini kita berempat tak kan ada yang bahagia!"

"..."

"Jangan terus berpura -pura menutup mata,Sakura-chan!"

Tangis Sakura pecah,bulir-bulir air mata menetes dipunggung tangan Naruto. Ia terisak dalam dekapan pemuda itu.

"Naruto"

Naruto mempererat pelukannya,

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Dibalikannya tubuh Sakura,ia menatapnya lamat-lamat. Pemuda itu menghapus jejak air mata yang baru saja menuruni pipi pualam gadis itu.

"Jangan takut mengambil langkah berani,Sakura-chan"

Didekapnya Sakura dalam dada bidangnya 'lagi'.Mereka bertahan dalam posisi itu,Naruto dapat menyesap aroma strobery menguar dari rambut merah muda gadis itu.

"Mengambil langkah berani apa?"

Gadis itu bertanya polos,suaranya terdengar lirih karena teredam dada bidang naruto.

Hening,dan masih henng. Sakura mendongak menatap pemuda itu dan mencubit pinggulnya.

"Awww,, sakit Sakura-chan!bersikap manislah sedikit!" Katanya sambil memegangi pinnggulnya yang ngilu.

"Habis kau tak mendengarkanku!"

"Aku sedang terbawa suasana"

Gadis itu mendecih sebal,sebenarnya yang menyebalkan itu siapa sih?

"Memangnya langkah berani apa? hhmm?"

Naruto kebingungan,matanya celingukan tak tahu harus memulai dari mana.

"Ehhmm.. anu..."

Sakura masih menatapnya tajam

"Ya?"

Pemuda itu mengacak-ngacak rambutnya sendiiri saking frustasinya. Hingga beberapa lama tak ada satu kata pun yang terlontar,pemuda itu malah membuat gerakan dengan jari-jarinya di depan wajah Sakura,lalu mengaitkan kedua telunjuknya.

"Ehhmm... kau dan aku?"

Mata Sakura membulat sepenuhnya,kedua tangannya ia letakkan di mulutnya yang kini tengah terbuka lebar sekali.

"Astaga Naruto,,Kau mengajakku berselingkuh?"

Huftt,,, bersyukurlah karena Sakura terlahir sebagai gadis pintar,dengan cepat ia langsung dapat menebak apa yang hendak bocah itu utarakan. Tanpa harus berbelit-belit.

"Y-ya bisa dibilang begitu sih"bocah itu berucap tak yakin,dan segera melanjutkan.

"T-tapi aku bersumpah,aku sama sekali tak punya niat untuk menyakiti Sasuke ataupun Hinata. A-aku hanya-"

Kalimatnya terhenti,lidahnya serasa tercekat tak mampu bersuara. Gadis itu memandang kearahnya dengan tatapan menyuram,tangannya terkepal,dahinya berkedut . Mungkin inilah akhir riwayat seorang Naruto. Bocah itu menutup wajanhnya dengan kedua tangan, tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain menyerahkan sepenuh jiwa raga dan hidupnya pada gadis itu.

"Matilah aku."

Sakura masih tak bergerak,Naruto juga terdiam. Mereka berdua mematung.

Gadis itu tersenyum memandang kestatisan Naruto. Dengan posenya yang anteng begini,sungguh pemuda itu bukan main imutnya.

Naruto mengintip dari celah jari-jari tangannya,dan benar adanya Sakura memang sedang menyunggingkan senyum hangat.

"Kenapa kau malah tersenyum Sakura-chan?"

Naruto meurunkan kedua tangannya perlahan,masih takut-takut.

"Ah.. Tidak, tidak. Aku hanya merasa kau lebih tampan kalau dilihat dari dekat begini "

Naruto speechlees, baru kali ini ada seorang gadis yang merayunya.

"Kau tak marah padaku?"

Sakura tersenyum lebih manis lagi,ia menggeleng lemah. Naruto yang tak tahan dengan pemandangan itu langsung mecubit pipi mulusnya,tak sedikitpun ocean blue miliknya beralih dari sang pemilik manik hijau. Udara menghangat secara tiba-tiba,menghangatkan pula hati dua insan yang tengah dilanda badai besar bernama cinta itu. Lilin- lilin yang sedari tadi tertiup angin malam juga seakan tak menggoyahkan cahayanya untuk terus menyinari mereka.

"Terimakasih." Gadis itu maju selangkah,mencoba menghapus jarak diantara mereka. Kepalanya terdongak,ia membelai garis-garis di pipi Naruto dan mengecup bibir lelaki itu sekilas.

Naruto mematung. Jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang.

Pipi Sakura juga bersemu merah.

'Ctaarrr duuaaarrrr'

Keduanya sontak terkaget,mereka terperangah memendangi silauan kembang api yang silih berganti meledak diatas atmosfer bumi. Riuh mencuat serig dengan suara terompet yang dibunyikan ratusan manusia dibawah sana. Suka cita yang selalu mereka rindukan setiap malam tahun baru.

Naruto mengusap matanya yang pedih,karena terlalu lama memandangi langit malam tanpa berkedip. Pemuda itu lau meraih dan menggenggam tangan mungil 'gadisnya' erat.

"Happy new year Sakura-chan"

.

.

.

**Yahhh akhirnya selesai juga fic pertama saya yang super duper gaje ini. Beribu-ribu terimakasih saya ucapkan pada teman saya tak ada bosannya mengingatkan untuk di publisnya fic ini..terima kasiiihhh,terimakasih dan terima kasih.**

**Sebenernya saya sudah mem-publish fic ini tepat saat New Year eve. Karena ada suatu hal buruk terjadi,akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk menghapusnya dan mempublishnya lagi dengan judul yang berbeda. Maaf yaa karena sudah telat 2 minggu .  
**

**Jangan lupa ripiew ya teman-teman**

.

.

.

Naruto dan Sakura terduduk dikursi itu,masih tak bosan memandangi angkasa malam yang sudah bersih dari dentuman bunga api beberapa menit lalu.

"Sakura, jadi kita benar-bernar berselingkuh?"

"Menurutmu?"Matanya terpejam.

"Ehm.. " Naruto menggaruki kepalanya.

"Enak saja, akan kuputuskan hubunganku dengan Sasuke-kun,besok!"

Naruto terbelalak, tak percaya.

"Benarkah?"

"_Absolutly, What about you_?" Sakura berkacak pinggang, matanya menyelidik pada kekasih barunya.

"Ehm.. _So do I of course._"


End file.
